U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,792 to C. R. Bittaker, Jr., discloses a fishing float structure including a main float body with a radially extending projection including a core element provided with a serpentine slit, extending longitudinally through the core, to slidably receive the fishing line to provide for slidable adjustment thereof along the line.
Another fishing float, currently commercially available and not disclosed in a prior art patent, is comprised of an elongated float member; formed of a suitable low specific gravity synthetic foam material with a concentric hole formed lengthwisely therethrough. Double lengths of a threading string extend through the hole defining a closed loop outwardly of one hole end and two loose ends of the string extending outwardly of a second end of the hole. This permits a fishing line to be inserted through the loop end and pulled through the hole or threaded by means of the two loose ends. Said commercially available device suffers from the difficulty that it cannot be fixedly attached to a desired position on the fishing line, being held in place only by friction, and is incapable of simple reuse because the threading string is normally discarded after the fishing line has been inserted through the hole using it.
Yet another currently commercially available fishing float is comprised of an elongated main body portion with a concentrically extending through hole which is substantially enlarged in cross section relative to a fishing line to be inserted therethrough. The line is manually inserted through the hole and an elongated plug member is provided for insertion through the hole to adjustably secure the fishing line therewithin. Since the plug is separate from the float, it can be lost when the fishing line is being inserted manually through the hole, and the float is rendered virtually useless by such loss.